


Same Time Next Week

by Museclio4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museclio4/pseuds/Museclio4
Summary: Therapist Steve struggles to help his patient veteran James Barnes deal with his issues now that he is back in civilian life. It doesn't help that he really wants to get fucked by his patient.





	Same Time Next Week

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on Ao3 (long time lurker) and I really hope you enjoy the story and please leave any comments and constructive criticism you can think of! I would really like to improve my writing! Sorry in advanced for any spelling/grammar errors! I also really struggled trying to format the story and so I'm sorry if its all around rough but I tried!

For the first time since he became a psychologist, Steve was seriously considering giving up on a patient. Steve had started treating him six months ago, and he was making progress, slowly and painfully, but progress nonetheless. This was not why Steve wanted to ask his colleague to take on James Barnes. The uncomfortable truth was that Steve could no longer see him professionally because every time the large brooding man sat in front of him all he could do was imagine his own mouth wrapped tightly around James’ presumably large dick. The first few times this image struck him, he brushed it aside knowing that sometimes transference can occur between doctor and patient, and so he thought it best not to dwell on it. Then it began to happen every time he had a session with the man. The second time he allowed himself to reflect on the situation he noted that not only was this the first time he had ever developed any sort of sexual feelings for a patient, but it was also the first man whom had ever inspired such fancies. Again he decided this was nothing too unusual, since he considered sexuality to be on a spectrum and it perfectly natural for him to discover that he was farther toward the middle of said spectrum than the one side he had normally considered to himself to be on.

Barnes was a war vet who struggled with what had happened ‘over there’ once he returned to civilian life, which was nothing Steve hadn’t dealt with many times before considering he had gone through the same experience himself before becoming a therapist. In fact, the help he had received had saved his life, and gave him a new purpose and mission to become a therapist to help others who were going through what he had gone through. There was nothing really special about Barnes, nothing that should inspire this new desire, and yet there it was…a dark, thrumming, heated desire.  It had gotten so bad that sometimes after a session with James he would have to jerk himself off before he could see another patient. He had used almost an entire bottle of lube in the last few months of seeing Barnes.

James never spoke unless Steve really needled him into it, asking question after question trying to get a response. Barnes preferred to just sit there switching back and forth from looking out the window to staring straight into Steve’s eyes for minutes on end. At first Steve had found this a little disturbing, because normally his patients had trouble raising their head to look him in the eye for the briefest of seconds. With Barnes he had learned to stare back, or spend the time watching Barnes’ body and the little movements it made trying to express what his mouth didn’t want to say. The tense muscles in his right arm, the twitch of a vein in his neck, the grip of his prosthetic arm clenched, all of which signified how uncomfortable and miserable he was at the moment. The current session was dragging on and Steve still hadn’t managed to get him to talk today.

“James, we’re going to have to talk about your arm at some point.”

“No.” he grumbled without breaking eye contact. Steve let out a deep sigh he didn’t realize he had been holding inside.

“Okay James, what about some of the anger you’ve been feeling lately. Do you think it is because of some of the things you did over there?” Steve tried to ask it in a smooth voice, knowing he was treading on thin ice with this topic. James didn’t like to name all the places where he had been stationed, and so they both simply called it ‘over there.’

“I _don’t_ wanna fucking talk about it!” the growl coming from deep within his chest, “You’re a shrink why don’t you ask me about my fucked up childhood or sumthin fucking else?”

“We’ve already discussed that James. You were an army brat, your parents died young; a few of your friends called you Bucky. And please, watch your language.” A snarl spread across Barnes’ face, which was darkened with a few weeks’ worth of unshaved hair.

“What’s the matter Doc? Are ya a fucking old lady? Can’t stand to hear such _dirty_ fucking words?” he laughed darkly, “You’re too old fucking fashioned. **_Fuuuuck_**.” The last word he dragged out, reveling in the word and the idea of making Steve as uncomfortable as he could. Of course Steve couldn’t tell him the truth, the real reason he couldn’t bear to hear that word come out of those lips. Every time James said that word, all Steve could see was Barnes straining on top of him, his arm muscles bulging, covered in a gleam of sweat, Barnes’ long dark hair hanging in front of his brown eyes. All the while he was pounding into Steve, laughing, saying ‘Is this what you fucking want you piece of shit? Do you want me to fuck you so hard that you feel like your tight little hole is going to fucking explode?’ Steve struggled to dissolve the image and regain control of his body. He could feel a small twitch fight against his tight pants, praying to god that Barnes’ wouldn’t notice how uncomfortable and flushed he had become, and then he became angry at both the betrayal of his body and with Barnes’ attitude. He mustered all the inner strength that he could find before he tried again.

“James do you want to know why I think you are so angry all the time? I think it’s because all that anger is masking what you are really feeling, which is all the shame and the guilt that has built up inside of you the last couple of years.”

“That’s not fucking true,” James countered while his face began to redden.

“Guilt for all the things they made you do that you didn’t want to do, the things you didn’t think was right but had to do anyways because they were orders. It wasn’t your fault James, you were following orders.”

“NO!” now he was shouting at Steve.

“You feel ashamed of losing your arm, having to wear the prosthetic, and you hate the way you don’t feel whole anymore. And at the same time you feel shame that lived when so many others didn’t make it. So then you get mad at yourself for being frustrated with your arm. You think that you should just be grateful to be alive and that you shouldn’t complain. Well that’s not true James. You can be upset about your arm and grateful to be alive at the same time. It is not one or the other.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” his grip was so tight on the arms of the chair that Steve feared he would be able to snap the wood into pieces. He stood and within one step he was inches away from Steve’s face, leaning down and pointing into it with his finger and shouting,

“Don’t you fucking talk to me like that. You don’t know what the fuck you are talking about and you have no fucking idea what I had to go through so you can just go to fucking hell you useless piece of shit.” He stopped shouting but remained hovering above Steve, his chest rising and falling with hatred, his raised arm shaking, and in that moment the therapist thought he was going to wrap his hands around Steve’s throat. Instantly that thought conjured the image of a naked Barnes with one hand wrapped around Steve’s throat and his metal hand stiffly stroking his dick.

“James you are right, I don’t know what you went through over there. Why don’t you talk to me about it?” it had been a ploy, an uncomfortable one, but Steve was running out of ways to try and get him to talk, and without talking there was no way he could help him. It didn’t work.

“Go to hell.” Barnes said quietly as he turned around, grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the office. Steve sat his is chair for a while, trying to catch his breath and calm his agitated mind. He was disappointed that he had failed with his patient, but another feeling was nagging at his chest, a feeling of another kind of disappointment, the kind that Steve wasn’t used to feeling.

Later that afternoon he talked to his colleague and explained the professional difficulties he had been having with Barnes, and it was agreed that a different therapist would try to work with Barnes. Steve’s chest tightened when it became official and he went back to his office to catch up on paperwork. He was angry with himself because he knew he could have worked things out with Barnes, he could have helped him get through whatever demons he was fighting. He felt like a coward for giving up. But he had to keep reminding himself why he did it. It wasn’t because he couldn’t help James; it was because he so badly wanted to help him. Hell he just plain _wanted_ James, but at the end of the day he knew it wouldn’t be right to keep treating him while he felt all those things. He struggled to pay attention to his work the rest of the afternoon. A sense of loss just seemed to radiate from the center of his chest. He wasn’t sure if the loss he felt was over Barnes in particular or the opportunity to explore his newly discovered desires. Over the next week he tried to bury himself in work, chores, books, whatever he could get his hands on so that he could try and bury the images that wanted to resurface. The next Monday he awoke with a dull sense of dread pounding in his head. Monday was the day he normally met with Barnes.

Steve was the last one in the office that night looking at the file for his first patient the next morning when the door ripped open and a tall, dark man strode inside his office with a look of unhinged rage in his eyes. Barnes had been told of the switch between therapists and had left in a huff earlier, refusing to see the new therapist. Steve had been surprised that Barnes had taken the news so poorly; he had assumed after the last meeting that this is what Barnes wanted. He slammed the door shut and turned to face Steve who was still sitting at his desk with a stupid look of surprise on his face. He managed to stand right as James stormed past the side of his desk and threw him up against the bookshelf behind the desk.

“What the fuck is your problem Doc? Am I too much of a fucking _monster_ that you don’t want to work with me anymore? Am I that broken that you’ve just fucking given up on me?” his words demanded a response but Steve froze, unable to tell him the truth.

“No…no it isn’t that James,” he tried to stutter the words out with James’ large calloused hand around his throat. The rough skin felt so foreign to Steve and yet the instant the hand wrapped around him it was like a jolt of electricity shot through him. Barnes flung his metal arm up against the bookcase beside Steve’s head. He was so fucking close to Steve’s throbbing body.

“Then what the fuck is it?” there was anger in Barnes’ eyes as he said this, but also a hint of hurt beneath the surface.

“I can’t…I can’t…explain” Stave rasped. He was trying so hard not to melt into James’ touch. When Barnes’ had first grabbed him he had instinctively reacted and shoved one hand against his chest to stop him and the other seizing the wrist holding his throat. Now all he wanted to do was to throw his arms around Barnes’ large shoulders and press against him. The thought was so new to him that he almost began to laugh. Normally he was the one picking up and throwing around his lover, he had never imagined being the one tossed around. Not until James.

“I swear to God you had better fucking tell me or I am going to kick your fucking ass,” he gritted out through his clenched teeth. The hand around Steve’s throat was tight, but not tight enough to restrict his airway. Nevertheless Steve felt like he could barely breathe. He had never been this close to Barnes’ before, never this close to someone he had desired as strongly as he had desired him. When he didn’t respond to Barnes’ threat, the man removed the remaining space between them and pressed up against Steve, tightening the grip on his throat. Steve began to panic. If Barnes’ pressed any closer to him he would be able to feel the hard cock begging to be free from the restraint of his pants.

“I want…I want…” Steve tried to say it but he was so afraid to mouth the words, and so they died on his lips.

“Oh let me guess, you _want_ to help me, but you just can’t. What are you too fucking scared of me or sumthin?” James grinned as he took his prosthetic arm off the bookcase and placed his forearm against Steve’s pounding chest. The added pressure forced a small groan from Steve’s lips. He was going to explode if he didn’t get this man away from him. He took a deep breath.

“I want you.” He whispered it, at first looking down but at the last word his courage swelled and he raised his head to stare into James’ eyes. James didn’t seem to hear him at first, and then a look of confusion rolled across his face. He seemed to falter in the aftermath of the confession. Steve took advantage of the slight hesitation in James’ eyes and was able to push him away from him before Barnes’ could regain his control over Steve’s body. Steve swiftly walked around the desk, trying to put as much space and as many objects between him and Barnes’ as he could. Barnes seemed to be dumbfounded and so Steve thought it might be best to leave before he could ask him any uncomfortable questions. As he reached the door and went to grab the handle a metal arm shot past his head and slammed the door shut again. _Shit._ Steve had hoped to make it out of this without embarrassing himself any more than he already had.

He remained staring at the door, unsure whether to turn around or to try to get the door opened. He wasn’t given the choice. Barnes’ right arm grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. James still wore the look of confusion on his face, but there was something else there as well now. It wasn’t anger, but Steve could tell that it was not happiness either.

“Why?” James’ voice cracked when he asked the question but his eyes bore into Steve’s own, seeming to mirror the question he had spoken. Steve’s heart broke a little at the question. He could tell that James was not asking him if Steve was gay or why he had decided to tell him. No, James was asking Steve why he wanted him, because James did not believe himself to be worthy. He didn’t understand how anyone could desire someone so broken and pathetic. Steve wished he could make James understand that he was worthy, that he wasn’t pathetic, that his brokenness made him fucking beautiful, but he didn’t know the right words to say. So instead, he said the truth.

“I don’t know exactly why James, but every time I look at you I am filled with such fucking desire that I have to strategically place my notepad so you won’t see how fucking hard you make me. I don’t understand it James, and I don’t know how to explain it to you. I know you won’t believe me but I just think you are fucking beautiful,” all the words rushed out of Steve at once as though if he didn’t get them out quickly he would not be able to get them out at all.

“Please,” James whispered, “Call me Bucky,” and then his mouth was against Steve’s and he was pushing him back against the door. Bucky’s lips were dark and full and so fucking soft against Steve’s, and he tasted so sweet as he slipped his tongue gently into him. The two bodies were pressed against each other with almost no space between them; they could each feel the other’s hard cock rubbing against their own. Steve let out a little moan when Bucky rolled his hips into Steve, the sensation almost overwhelming. Steve could feel Bucky grin when the moan slipped out, and Bucky repeated the motion on purpose with more force wanting to hear that moan again only this time he wanted to make it louder. Steve almost buckled at the knees the second time. Afterwards Steve found it interesting that they didn’t really discuss some important details. It didn’t seem to matter in the moment that Steve had never done this before, and he had no clue what he was supposed to be doing. It didn’t dawn on him then but he learned later that it was _not_ Bucky’s first time down this road. He should have realized that Bucky had some experience with men because he sure knew what the fuck he was doing.

After what seemed like hours of kissing, Steve pushed Bucky back away from the door and toward the desk, while Steve’s shaking hands fumbled at zipper of Bucky’s pants and Bucky ripped his shirt off and clutched at Steve’s to get it off. Bucky’s cock bounced out as Steve pulled his underwear down and he actually gasped. Before he could think of what to do next, Bucky had pulled the remaining clothes off of Steve and fell to his knees in the middle of the office. He took the length of Steve inside his mouth in one quick movement. Steve had never felt such bliss and feared coming into Bucky’s mouth within moments. But Bucky seemed to sense this and slowed down, giving Steve little licks and kisses along the sides and on the tip of his dick, while little drops of cum slipped out. Finally he took him fully into his mouth again and Steve couldn’t stop himself from digging his hands into Bucky’s hair and slamming into his face until he broke apart shooting himself all down Bucky’s beautiful throat.

“Any chance you have any lube?” Bucky asked as he began to rise from his knees. Steve began to laugh, thinking of the bottle of lube hidden at the bottom of one of his drawers. The lube he had need to when he jerked off after every session with Bucky. He looked puzzled at Steve’s sudden mirth but a wide grin spread across his face as Steve retrieved the bottle from the desk and handed it to him. As soon as he had grabbed the bottle of lube he whipped Steve around and pushed him down over the desk, his stomach lying on top of patient files.  Bucky pushed his legs apart and ran the tip of one of his fingers gently over the sensitive puckered hole. Steve felt a shudder run through him. He couldn’t believe he was doing this; he had never even done this with a girl before. Suddenly Bucky’s hot wet tongue was prodding at the sensitive area and Steve nearly jumped from the overwhelming sensation. Steve heard Bucky pop the lid of the lube and pour it on to his fingers. The anticipation nearly drove him to come again, without his cock even being touched at the moment.

“Take a deep breath,” Bucky whispered in his ear after he stood and placed one finger at Steve’s entrance. Steve did as he was told and Bucky slipped one finger inside of him slowly. Steve was aware of a slight sense of burning and tightness but it mostly felt incredible. He had been craving this for months and his body greedily wanted to be filled with Bucky. Bucky began to move more and after a while he added a second finger. At one point he twisted his fingers inside of Steve and they reached a new place, a wonderful place that sent Steve spiraling over the edge. Finally Bucky decided that Steve was ready, but more than anything Bucky didn’t know if he could hold on any longer and so he quickly ripped open a condom. The loss of Bucky’s fingers left Steve frustrated with desire, but soon he could feel the tip of Bucky’s dick lining his entrance.

“Are you sure?” Bucky asked once more, just to be safe.

“Oh god yes….Please, Bucky. **Fuck me**.” Steve whimpered. Bucky slowly began to enter him and Steve felt as if he could see fucking stars. Even later he wouldn’t be able to describe what that moment felt like, the culmination of months of desire finally being delivered. Bucky was gentle, and kind and he strained against Steve, who could tell it was taking everything he had not to pound into him. But that was exactly what Steve wanted, and he felt like he had been taking it long enough that it wouldn’t hurt him to ask for more.

“Harder,” his voice came out a whisper. Bucky hesitated, not sure if he heard him right. Sensing the hesitation, Steve reached back around with his hands and grabbed Bucky’s thick thigh, squeezing it has hard as he could and urging him forward as he shouted,

“FUCK ME **HARDER** BUCKY!” Bucky did not need to be told twice. He immediately withdrew from Steve leaving just the tip of his cock inside and slammed into him as he grabbed Steve by the hair shoving him harder into the desk. The metal hand clenched his hair and his right arm dug into his hip pounding into him over and over, each time hitting that perfect spot. Steve managed to grab his cock and give it a few tugs but the feeling was too overwhelming and he was coming in a way he had never experienced before. Bucky’s pace increased and Steve knew he was close. Steve screamed with pleasure as Bucky slammed into him until he could practically feel the seed fill him up and begin to trickle down his legs. Bucky slumped down over him and gently kissed the back of his shoulder before he whispered into Steve’s ear,

“Same time next week Doc?”

 

 


End file.
